I Spy
by FattySkeleton
Summary: A smut novelist bugs one of the NTs and becomes privy to some private moments. What will happen when they find out? And what will she do with all the great material that she's getting? OCx? No yaoi, no yuri, all smut. Lemon, lime, and all that jazz.
1. Chapter 1

The day I decided to start doing this is the day that I was saved by four huge ninja turtles. Or tortoises. I can't really tell the difference between the two even without them doing crazy stunts.

I went home that night and I knew exactly what I was going to do with all of the money I had recently earned from the popular smut novel that I wrote. I was going to become a superhero. Or a vigilantly. Because I have no superpowers. Except I can read smut out loud without blushing. But yeah that's it.

So I spend a week at a gym to go and get muscles and I failed. All I gained from my gym experience was a rough draft about an illicit gym affair between the desk manager and a heavy weight lifter. It's going to be released next spring.

And so, in failing physical strength I bought a gun and went to a shooting range to try and see if I could like snipe bad guys from roof tops or something. I learned that I scream every time the gun in my hands went off and that it is impossible for me to hit anything without ten minute aim prep.

So . . . it was useless.

But I did get a good story about a retired military man running a shooting range and going after a single mom who came then for self-defense.

Clack, clack.

My shoes were so loud that I swear that people inside the buildings could hear them.

I was walking from the pawn shop where I had sold my gun and was wondering if people pawned old sextoys. I was a 21 year old, job-less (kinda), virgin pervert. And I loved my life.

I could do anything I wanted and be as sleazy as I wanted because that's where my income came from. I could become nocturnal or not even come home. I could dress how I wanted and I had money to burn.

The only thing that could make my life better was if I could fight crime with those shelled reptiles. They looked like they had a fun unboring life. Not that my life is boring, but it doesn't ever change.

I looked down at my hand. I was holding my new taser. A little black thing with a promise from the person who sold it to me that it could knock out everything short of a cow. I didn't really believe them but I guess that I could at least need some sort of weapon now that my gun is gone.

"Hello, pretty."

I froze. Oh, shit~! I was so gonna get mugged! I couldn't get mugged now! My rough draft is in my bag! Oh, crap, crap crap!

I turned slowly and saw that one of the guys had a gun out already. I swallowed and wished that I still had my gun with me. "Umm, I'll give you my money, but I need to keep my purse. I have something important to my job in there."

"Oh, must be valuable."

Before I could assure them it wasn't, a large green shadow dropped from the building next to us and said in a thick Brooklyn accent," Leave the lady alone."

Immediately a fight broke out and my two would be muggers were beat down to the concrete, obviously unconscious.

"Hey, lady. You ok?" I realized that at some point I had fallen down and was sitting on my knees. The large masked reptile was leaning over me offering a hand. I unthinkingly reached up to grab it. I hadn't even come into contact with it yet when I heard the oddest sounds. Like a bug zapper.

The reptile in front of me stiffened up and then fell sideways. I looked at my hand. The taser was in it.

I looked back and forth between my hand and the turtle (I had decided nothing that fast could be a tortoise) and I contemplated my situation. I had finally met the or one of the turtles again. Only to taser it. I really don't think that will give the best impression. So it came down to two things. Do I leave him here? Where it won't see me again and never get to explain that I hadn't met to taser it. or do I stick around and hope he's not the shot first ask questions later sort of person.

Neither choice seemed all that good.

And then a third option was opened to me.

I jumped up and ran back the way I had come and after a block of sprinting I was back at the pawn shop. I slammed the door open and screamed at the guy behind the counter. "Do you have any listening or tracking devices!"

The guy, a little shook up at how I was acting stuttered out a frightened "S-sure." He held them out to me.

I grabbed them and slammed two hundred dollar bills on the counter and sprinted out of the store. I ran back to where the turtle was still laying and ripped open the packages. After getting them free and reading a simple thing on how they worked I searched for a place where I could stick them, without them being noticed.

I decided that the lower shell lip would be the best. It was unlikely that the area would be searched.

Slightly embarrassed, I felt around the area. And came into contact with HIS anaconda. Wow. The thing was huge, and it wasn't even erect. This guy vould make a size queen one happy camper, if not a sore one. I pulled it out of where it had been tucked into his shell and stared at it.

It was a slightly darker green then his skin and a sweet little pink head. For all intents and purposes, it looked like a type of candy. I cut that part of my brain off before I got onto the road of "I wonder what it would taste like". I gently tucked him back into his she and stuck the device on one of the indents on his shell. I then put the tracking device on the other side.

I collected the evidence that I was ever there and tasered the two other would be muggers to make sure that the turtle woke up before they did.

Then I ran till I turned a corner and walked the last 3 blocks to my little hole in the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a chapter that was uploaded just because _Saya the Ninja Cat _gave me that review. Enjoy your chapter kitty.**

"God I hope this works!"

I had just spent a day trying to hook up the listening device to my laptop and I had just gotten the signal to it. It only had about a ten mile range, and I'm just glad that the devices were one of those new battery cells that would last for years!

I crossed my fingers as I stared at my computer speakers, hoping for some sort of sound to come out.

. . .

Nothing. NOTHING DAMNIT! It was as silent as the grave without even any static.

"Fuck! Fuck. Damn ankle biting goat sodimizing son of a sow!" I pointed at my laptop like it was its fault. "You! I will perform voodoo magic on your goddamn metal ass so that you may grow a soul and feel so that you can truly suffer the buggering I will do to your hard-drive!" I screeched.

"ANNA! SHUT THE HELL UP!" My older sister pounded into the room in nothing but a thong and a bra. I flinched back before rounding up on her. "LIZ! We have windows! Some bastard is probably jazzing to your ass right now! Put on cloths!" She ignored me, as any older sister would.

"Anna, if you don't calm the fuck down I swear that I will dye your hair blond while you sleep then hide every single head covering in the fucking apartment!" Having said her piece and reduced me to cowering before her mighty breasts, she flounced away to the kitchen to burn more of my food.

Shivering slightly I turned back to my computer to give it another try before I turned the turtle page of my life to something different. I looked directly at my laptop screen and froze like I was looking into the face of God.

There, on the bottom right hand corner of the screen flashed a four letter word. The word was calling me an idiot and a retard. Because there in that corner was the word . . . mute.

I slapped my face to punish my peanut sized brain, and then pushed the mute button again to un-mute it.

"Ahh-!"

. . .what?

"Ahh, hu, hu, mmmmhhn!"

What?

"Hah, hah, hah, oh fuck!"

Wait . . . what was I hearing? Running water- a shower perhaps?- and a slapping sound and moans and grunting . . . Oh god. I went red and hide my eyes out of reflex. T-the turtle was, was, beating the meat. Going blind. Spanking the monkey. Oiling the pogo-stick. He-he was . . . MASTURBATING!

I was in a stunned state long enough for the turtle to finish up and move away from the running water. He turned off the sound and I heard the wet slap, slap of his feet on some sort of surface.

"Enjoy yourself Raph?"

The voice drastically different from the turtle's last night gave me a start.

"Shut up Mikey."

"Ha ha! Just saying brother, you get pretty loud when you're in the bathroom."

Brother? So I guess they were all related!

"Oh, and like we all don't know how you take care of yourself at night, your damn screaming almost made me think that you were killing a girl in your room." This statement ended with a low chuckle and a slight grr sound coming from the person in the conversation.

"Better a screamer than giving all of those breathy moans you do, are you sure you're not being the girl in there?"

This comment was met with a snarl, soon all I could hear was the sound of running and the one named Mikey yelling, "Not the face!"

This went on for a few minutes, and there was the sound of crashing, like they had run into things. I was starting to giggle a little at how this all sounded. The heavy breathing, the snarling, the slapping sound of flesh hitting the ground. Mmm, I wonder if Raph really would like it on the bottom, or if he would prefer the top, or if he was the "Slam the weaker party against the wall and go at" it kind of guy.

Oh, and Mikey, the "screamer". By the sound of his voice, he's more laided-back. But definitely a tease, he would be the kind of guy that would make you beg for it while just barely holding himself back. And for the position, he doesn't seem like a ruff guy, and I know he's not a missionary man soooo . . . sitting down? Yes! Sitting down back to chest while the lucky girl clutches his forearms as he rocks her into an orgasm while breathing in her ear about how good she feels, defiantly.

"RAPH! MIKEY! STOP!"

Ohh! Authority! This must be the leader.

"Leo! I can explain!"Begged Mikey.

"Yeah, he started it." Growled Raph

"I don't care who started it, you were both in it. You broke the toaster; you have to bring it to Don." Yep, he's the leader. Nice smooth voice, restrained anger, and what seems like a passive aggressive man. He would want totally control over the girl as he drilled her. But he would never use the phrase drilled her, no he sounds like a 'make love' kind of guy. Hmmm, he would want a more traditional position, but would want to exert his power too . . . maybe legs over the shoulders? No, no . . . something a little more intense, something that would make the woman feel like she was 'caught' that there wasn't any way out, but still tickled at freedom. . .

I got IT! One leg in the crook of his elbow and the other one straight up with the ankle in his grasp, her butt angled upward by his free hand as her hands either clawed the sheets or grabbed his chest or shoulders, and of course he would go for awhile. He would probably make the girl come so many times she would be begging for him to stop.

I wiggled my legs as I bit my lip. "Man, I'm getting hot just thinking this stuff up. I should probably write this down."

But my thought process was killed as I heard . . . him.

"Nooo! Raph, Mikey this is the fourth time this one's been broken! I'm getting behind or everything else cause of this contraption!"

Such a hot VOICE! Mmhm, nerdy hot boy, with a touch or mechanic. Oh, god, I'm going to cream myself.

He, he would definitely take it laying down, any partner would be able to over whelm him if they had more experience, oh I can just imagine giving him a blow job and hearing his soft pleas and moans as he tries to argue with me that it's not right. And then I'd crawl up his body, licking everything on the way until I gave him such a deep kiss that I would lick his molars. And then I'd watch his face as I slide myself down his hard cock. Oh, I bet he'd be a lip biter, and and then I'd take it nice and slow until he just breaks under my and his desire to come overrides his sweet boy personality, and he'd grip my hips. Oh, I bet it'd bruise me and then he would pump! And he would roll me over till he would be on top and then he'd start to bite! And, and!

"Ohhh!"

Sometime during my daydream my fingers had entered my pants and brought me to an orgasm. I lay in my computer chair as I regained my breath and listened to "Don" berate his brothers.

I smile a little as his voice flowed through my speakers, I bet the sex won't even be the best part. Oh, no, the best part would be that after the sex, when he wants to go again but doesn't know how to ask, he'll give you this look. Like he just wants to walk over to you and drop to his knees. That he wants to just pull down your panties and eat you out right there no matter where you are. And you would just shiver.

"Mmmhmm , now I've got to meet these guys. If only to get to Don."

"ANNA! Get your ass up and stop masturbating! I've made dinner and I'm not going to sit here and listen to you rub one off while I eat!"

. . .

And trust Liz to just bulldoze my high.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the next two weeks listening to my turtles. Their family antics really entertained me and I found out that they had a 'father' who was a rat apparently. It's kind of funny how a critter that would have eaten them in the wild was their daddy in this situation.

But I came to take that as just a normal thing as I listened to their lives, I laughed at Mickey's jokes even if no one else did and I always kept yelling at my computer every time they were in a fight, ,cheering them on. I started to playfully narrate the sibling rivalries between Raph and Leo, all 'in this corner we have the angry, the aggressive the riled red turtle RAAAAPH! And in the other corner we have the cool, the controlled, the leading blue masked champion LEOOO!' My sister is always looking at me funny when I do this, but at least I was smart enough to put on some headphones.

But I'm afraid that I kept getting dazed whenever I heard Donny's voice. But it was so smooth and sweet! Like warm cream or whipped cream . . . mmmmh, Donny covered in whipped cream . . .

. . .. . . . . . . .. . ...

"Anna, you've really been turning out the smut recently. Usually we can only get you to write one every couple of months but this one is your second one in three weeks. What's been getting you to do this?" My editor, Raven Clarks (I called her Eddy), was a few years older than me. She was a twenty-five year old, Goth bisexual and my best friend. She is an employee in an independent publishing company for romance fiction, or in plain English, she put girl porn on the market.

I always burst into giggles when I see the logo on one of my novels; it's a unicorn with its head on a girls lap and a caption of 'Virgin horns publishing'. Cause really? Virgin horns? Who the hell let that be the name of a company? And a unicorn? Really?

"I've just found a really good muse, Eddy." I said twirling the phone cord around my finger.

"Oh? Did you find a guy with a really sexy voice or did the people you live across the street have sex with the curtains open again?" She teased me in her monotone voice. Eddy really did have a great sense of humor but she hates her laugh. I have to admit that it was on hell of a piece of work, it was a whale song and a hyena laughs love child, low and deep but over and over and over again and sort of going from the nose. But I loved her anyway.

"I swear Eddy, I watch people have sex once and suddenly I have the binoculars attached to my face trying to find more, god! And are you sure you should be the one talking miss Pedophile?"Eddy had a thing for really young guys, not like five year olds or anything but defiantly barely legal boys. Something about them being so cute when having an orgasm or something.

"Shut up Miss Virgin Voyeur." Eddy retorted, unaffected by my abuse. "But really what brought on the sudden idea?" She really wasn't letting that go.

"Well, I did find a guy with a sexy voice, and he has these three awesome brothers that are just a hoot. There's this one called Mickey and he is just your type, fun loving, young, sounds like a surfer boy and I think he's a virgin so you would get to break him in, but his brothers say that he's a screamer when he takes care of himself." Wow, I sounded like I was trying to hook her up with her, but I wasn't really sure she'd go for shelled and green.

"Wow, he sounds perfect for your Eddy. Got one for me?" This was the sweet voice of Alice Wilkins, Eddy's intern. She was a short, sweet, little nineteen year old, blond girl. She looked like a cherub. But then she opened her mouth and you found out that the gal was a recently quitting chain smoker.

She had a smoky slow sex voice, and if I was more than just a little bicurious I would totally do her just to hear her whisper in my ear during sex. But I didn't have the right equipment for the girl. She liked them big, rough, foul mouthed and possessive. Plus the girl's, practically a nymph and exhibitor. There have been many times in which I have been shown her 'battle scars', an array of hickys, bruises and bite marks.

"Dammnit, Eddy! Do you have me on speaker phone?" She was always doing that!

"Yes, she does Anna; now tell me my hot guys rundown!" Alice whined, her sexy voice making me shiver and picture smoky backrooms in some sort of fancy sex club . . . I could use that. . .

"How do you know that I have one?"

"Well do you?" Eddy asked in her flat voice.

"Well, yes but-"

"Tell me Anna!" She lowered her tone to that husky plea that she knew turned me on, "Please?"

Ah, screw."Ok, there's this one named Raph, and he's just perfect for you. He's really gruff and forceful. He's always picking a fight with his brothers and he has a short fuse. He sounds like he was raised in Brooklyn he's always itching for some physical activity. I've pegged him for the up against the wall kind of guy, and I have it on good authority that the boy is HUNG LIKE A HORSE."

"Oh, he does sound appealing, what does he look like?" Oh crap how was I going to answer this one?

"I, uh, don't really know. I haven't met them face to face." Crap, crap, crap! Eddy's really protective of me. She's going to throw a fit. "B-but it's not an internet relationship or anything! They don't even know who I am!"

" . . . Anna, if they don't know who you are, then how do you know who they are?" Oh shit! Alice, why did you point that out? How was I going to talk my way out of this one?

"Well, they uh, don't really know that I know who they are! Wait! no- I mean-" Fuck fuck fuck! Why can't I lie!"

"Anna . . . what did you do?"

"Damn it Anna! Listening in on other people conversations it illegal!"

Shit shit shit! Oh, god what was I going to say? "Uhhhh, you guys are CRSH breaking CRSH up! CRSH I'm going through a CRSH tunnel! CRUSSHHH!" Buy it, buy it, buy it please!

"Anna, you retard, this is your landline!" Alice yelled at me.

Fuck! "Uh, Goodbye!"

I slammed the phone down into the cradle and quickly unplugged it.

"Oh, god. I'm fucked! What the hell am I going to DO?" I wailed. I dragged myself to my computer; in dire need of my Donny sexy voice pick me up.

I slipped on my head phones on as I turned on my baby. I was immediately assaulted with the sounds of heavy breathing and grunts, for a few moments I wondered if I had once again tuned into the Raphs porn sounds channel but when I heard the sound of metal striking each other I knew that it was simply a training session, maybe Katas or whatever they were.

I sat contently as I heard Raph work out, the sounds of male grunting comforting me strangely enough, but even this peace was shattered by something that would put the forces of disaster into motion like they were trying to outdo what happened when one of them farted and made hurricane Katrina.

"Hey, Raph!" at the voice the sound of metal and grunting stopped.

"What is it Mickey." Came the aggravated voice of the Brooklyn turtle.

"You dropped something."

There was a second's pause, "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did it flew off of you when you did that hand spring."

"Mickey, I didn't drop nothing'."

"Yeah you did bro; it looks like a micro chip or somethin'."

And at those words I froze like a deer in head lights. "Oh my fucking ass god no . . ."

"What? I don't mess with computer shit." I could hear Raph's footsteps like they were bombs as he walked toward his brother. "Did Donny bug me or somethin'?"

Oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh shit, oh pretzels! . . . wait. ..

I heard them walking again and soon I heard the frenzied typing of the smart turtle whose voice I want to make sweet love to.

"Yo, Donny! Did you bug me or something?" The typing stopped and the creamy voice I loved slithered through my speakers.

"No . . . why?"

"This flew off of him, a little while ago." there was a few seconds of silence before Donny said, "This isn't mine."

There was a loaded pause before Raph said, "Shit. Mickey! Go get Fearless and Master Splinter; they're going to want to know about this. Donny can you see who was tracking me?"

Oh, fuck me! Say No Donny!

"I think I can, it's not coded or protected. I don't think they ever expected us to find it." The sound of Donny typing was like a death song, cause I was so ass fucked that the cum was leaking out of my eyes! Oh god they were going to kill me!

"I got it, here's the address." SHIT!

"That's nearby. We can get there in a few minutes." Oh god! How long had Leo been there?

"Go safely my sons." Fuck you Splinter!

"Let's go." The padding of feet was the only sound as I decided that I had heard enough and wrenched off my head phones and started to freak out.

"Oh, my GOD! I'm so fucked!" I stayed on that vein for a while, before the door to my apartment was banged on. I squeaked, thinking they were already here but then the voice of a sexy smoker told me otherwise, "Anna! Open the fucking door! We have to talk to you!"

Once again I began to curse my life. I scrambled for my headphones as reason cut through the fog in my brain. 'Maybe there's enough time to leave before they get here.'

That hope was brutally murdered when I heard the quiet voice of Leo say, "On three breaks through the window."

My head whipped toward the only window in the room.

"One."

"Anna! Raven's got a key so we're coming in!"

"Two."

Oh, fuck! The listening chip! If they find that then Raph will know I heard him masturbate!

"Three."

A few things happened at once, I yanked the little connector from my computer that transmitted signals to the listening device and threw it across the room, my front door opened and my two enraged friends ran into my living room intent on throttling me, and the only window shattered as four large turtles went through it in quick secession.

After that, everything's kind of are a blur. I remember me and Alice screaming, Raven attacking one of the guys, my sister running into the room wearing nothing but a tee-shirt and panties wielding a frying pan threateningly. I somehow ended up with my arms around one of the guys' necks, trying to strangle them with an old sock as he ran around waving his hands; I have brief flashes of Raven macing one of the guys and Alice smacking one of them into submission with her purse. But what really stands out is my sister taking on what I'm guessing was Leo, because he was holding two swords, with a frying pan and what appeared to be the TV remote.

But I was flung off of the turtle I was trying to strangle and slammed right into the wall and after that everything goes dark. But I remember thinking that maybe this would finally convince my sister to wear pants around the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

I was waking up.

Something deep in my ovaries told me that I did not want to wake up. Well, them and the fact that I could feel the headache that was going to happen all the way in dreamland.

I mentally curled in on myself, willing the real world away. I wanted to go back to my green hands and lips and hands and voice.

But then there was the siren. Oh God! It was like it was humming all the way down my spine to my vagina. I was getting pulled toward the surface of the waking world like a sailor toward rocks. But I didn't care because that VOICE! I wanted to hear more of that voice.

I reached toward where the voice was coming from and grabbed something. I don't know what it was but it made the voice stop. I whined and tugged on whatever I had in my grasp, it came toward me and I did what my perv instinct told me to do.

I put it in my mouth and sucked.

It yanked away from me and it startled me awake. I was on my side on some sort of couch, in an unfamiliar place, with my sister, Eddy and Alice glaring at me, and a very large, very wide eyed blushing turtle in front of me.

I sat up slowly and blinked at them, spying three more turtles and a giant rat. I stared confusedly at them before my mind pushed the most important thing to the front of my mind. "Which one of you's Donatello?"

Eddy, face palmed and began to message her temples as Alice started to loudly curse and my sister lunged for me snarling, "You stupid CUNT! What the hell were you thinking in that empty brain of your's when you fucking bugged the giant turtle? HUH! What was going through your perverted brain?"

Her hands were around my neck, so the answer that I gurgled out didn't really make sense. But luckily, I knew exactly how to make her let go. Titty twist!

She shrieked and clutched her D-cups protectively. I scooted down the coach to get away from the crazy bitch, and then progressed to explain myself in a calm orderly manner.

"What the shell you crazy bitch! Why the goat fuck do you always go for the throat? I thought all those kick boxing classes taught you to not go for the throat like a pussy!"

"Pussy? What about you, you, pervert! Why do you always go for the boobs!"

"I go for the boobs, cause they're the biggest target you whore! I mean seriously? Don't you get back pain from those giant meat sacks hanging off your chest?" At some point during the argument I had moved closer and had begun poking her tits. Cause really, those things were huge! My nickname for her was cowgirl and I'm not talking the ten galleon hat kind.

"I- I do actually, I'm going to need a back massage soon. My shoulders are really starting to hurt." Liz had calmed down and was now rubbing her back forlornly.

I sighed, she always swindled me into doing that for her. "Fine, but only if you start to actually wear pants around the apartment, ok?"

"But Anna! It gets so damn hot and-"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT BOOBS, BACKS, AND PANTS AND FOCUS ON THE GIANT TURTLES!" Eddy screamed at Liz and I from like, half a foot wildly waving her arms. Not much makes her yell but she can really get some volume.

"Ohhhhh, right!" I gasped and looked back at the turtles. One in a blue mask was avoiding looking directly at us, a rather obvious blush on his snot, while the one in the orange mask was watching us like we were about to start making out. The familiar red one was looking at us with a bemused expression on his face and the one in the purple mask was sort of . . . leaning away from us. Not that I could exactly blame him . . . and the rat appeared to be holding back laughter regally. "So . . . hi!"

The pure silence that came after that statment was broken by the voice of god! Or even more likely the devil.

"Ummm, Miss Anna? Would you let me check your injuries? You were thrown into that wall pretty hard and- WAH!" I tackled the sexy, sexy turtle to the floor and was practically purring at him rubbing my face into his plastron. Ooh, he smelled like hot metal, burnt glass and oil. It was so hot!

I had visions of being bent over a lab table, scattering beakers and tools as my nails scuttled to find purchase on the hard surface as a large green turtle pounded into me from behind. Each thrust yanking my naked and sweaty skin across the table, tugging the sensitized skin just a little bit more as his thick fingers clutched at my hips, his fingers unconsciously kneading my jumping muscles. Before long my instinctive urge to dig my fingers into something would have my back arching into a sharp bow, my ("anna") arms bent over my head as I clutched the back of his head, my fingers winding into his mask tails. My hips clenched a little tighter as his animal instincts react to something ("Anna") touching his unprotected areas, a sharp thrust grinding me just that little bit more into the table, a deep throaty growl teasing my ear drums, the sound reaching that one place that not even his thick long 'turtlehood' could touch. The sound going deep and forcing a thin ("ANNA") keening from my lips and pushing me deep into the orgasm that I had been wishing for, he felt the change and gave a growl of pure male ego along with a hard grind. Oh, oh! OH-

"ANNA! ANNA COME BACK DOWN!"

"No Alice! Don't break her out of it! The shock is like waking a sleep walker!"

"Wooo! Donnnnyyyy! I think she _likes _you!"

**Smack**! "Mikey, shut up! Fearless, do somthin'!"

"W-what? DO WHAT? What do you do when a girl's humping your brother! GET A HOSE?"

"Oh, God Anna! YOU PERVERT!"

As I slowly came down from my high I realised that I was clutching something in my hands, I followed my arms down to my hands and saw that they were clutching the edges of a turtle shell. I followed the shell to the head and saw that behind the purple mask there was a pair of beautiful eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at how surprised they looked. I decided to explain to the beautiful eyes my wonderful find.

"You have hand holds."

My soft declaration got the attention of everyone in the room and Eddy, the only one who has had to deal with me after I had been broken from a day dream, groaned into her hands.

"Oh, god. She's so out of it. She won't be able to get enough brain cells active to out think a two year old. She's worthless right now. But at least it'll be easy to get her home." Eddy turned toward the boys and their dad, "We'll come back tomorrow so that you can question her, but right now we need to put her to bed."

Leo numbly shook his head yes, desperately wanting to get me out of his house. But Splinter decided to add a vocal element, "That would seem like the best course of action, Miss Clarks."

Eddy came back to where I had begun to trace the lines on Donny's plastron. She gently peeled me off of the shocked turtle and began to herd me toward an exit with a blushing Liz and an aggravated Alice following behind.

I remember twisting around in Eddy's grip to wave goodbye to the boys and crowing a very loud, "Bye Bye sexy Turtles!"

**. . . . yeah, this just sorta happened. . . . but at least I updated and uh, you got like half a sex scene? Whatever, there was smut and you saw the Anna act like a horny bunny. And to the question what did she put in her mouth? Will be answered when Donny masturbates in the lab when the bugging device is still active. Good times to come.**

**And everyone that Beastgirl for this update, mmkay? Cause it was her review that pushed me into updating. Sooo, yay? and also, people just looking for porn go read my Powerpuff girls story, it haz da kinky smex.**


End file.
